Mobile phones are now very popular among the general consumers to provide convenient communications. The mobile phones even have been classified by differently shaped appearances, such as cute model, streamline model, avant-garde model, etc., to meet the consumers' demands. To meet the diversified appearances of mobile phones, many peripheral equipment and/or parts of mobile phones, such as the antenna thereof, are also uniquely designed.
Some of the commercially available mobile phones are so designed that the antennas thereof are removed and replaced by light-emitting antenna heads A to indicate in-calls by emitting light. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such light-emitting antenna head A. As shown, the antenna head A includes a base A1 on which a light-emitting diode A4 and a circuit board A5 are mounted, and a simple cover A3 in general geometrical shape for housing the base A1 and the light-emitting diode A4 and the circuit board A5. The base A1 has an integrally formed lower bolt A2 for directly screwed onto a mobile phone B. Whereby, when the mobile phone B receives any in-coming call, the antenna head A emits light to indicate an in-call. Such light-emitting antenna head A creates a visual entertainment for users and is widely welcomed by general consumers. And, the covers A3 originally having only simple geometrical shapes are now changeful in shape to meet different consumer demands.
The differently shaped covers A3 are fixedly connected to the bases A1 during manufacture. Consumers select the antenna head A showing their most favorite design and directly screw the antenna head A to the mobile phone B.
A problem found with these differently shaped antenna heads A is the cover A3 might not be consistent with the mobile phone B in their facing direction after the antenna head A has been fully screwed onto the mobile phone B. Some of the angularly deviated antenna heads A even make the mobile phones B looking ugly. This is because forces applied to screw the antenna heads A to the mobile phones B vary with users. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved light-emitting in-call indicator to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional antenna heads.